


Shatter Me (And Not the Display Cases)

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 4 am encounters, Fluff, M/M, Ray works at a grocery store, Ryan is dance instructor, Ryan loves to waltz, Stargazing, based off of a dream my art bae had, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray just wants to finish stocking these damn shelves. He can't do that when a handsome stranger comes in at 4 in the morning and distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me (And Not the Display Cases)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE YOU READ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE  
> This took two days to write and I fond a new song to listen to until I'm sick of it! Check out the art bae's blog at misterkitteh.tumblr.com to see art of this! As always, love the fic? hate it? Found a spelling or grammar error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Working the night shift sucked. Who just comes into a grocery store at four in the morning to buy things other than high teenagers who usually end up leaving without what they need? Crazy people, Ray thinks; but then again, they aren’t the ones stuck shelving boxes of mac and cheese at four in the morning. Ray sighs as he places what seems like the thousandth box of the damn stuff on the shelf before standing up, stretching as his back pops from being crouched for so long. Why the mac and cheese was one the bottom shelves is a mystery to Ray, but his boss likes the display, so he can’t argue. Ray pushes the empty palette along, wheeling it to the back as he fixes up anything that is off or messy. Ray’s boss always told him that a messy store was one that wouldn’t last long.

 

When Ray walks back to refill the palette with stuff to stock he sees a man walk in through the doors, hands in his pocket. He looks just like any other customer that comes in at 4:12 in the morning; t-shirt and jeans, messy hair, hands shoved in his pockets. Ray looks at the empty registers and then at the man. He really should go back to wait to scan the guys items, but then his boss appears behind Ray's register. Ray nods in appreciation to him and goes back to stocking. The store is quiet save for an odd tapping pattern; one-two-three-one-two-three. Ray thinks nothing of it, setting another can of lima beans on the shelf. The pattern gets louder and closer; one-two-three-one-two-three. A pause. The sound of something being dropped into a cart. One-two-three-one-two-three. Ray leaves the palette of canned goods by the shelf, wandering to the end of the aisle and peering out. The man is walking around with his cart, hips swaying as his feet move in that odd pattern. “Sir? Are you alright?”

 

The man continues his movements, looking at a pomegranate before plopping it into his cart. Ray sees a slender white cord snaking down into the man's collar and he realizes that the man is dancing to the music playing through his headphones. What kind of music would he dance to that involves that kind of beat, though, Ray wonders as he walks over hesitantly. Ray reaches to tap on the man's shoulder and jumps when the man spins on his heel, looking at Ray in shock before smiling warmly. Ray's heart leaps into his throat when the man takes his hand, bending at the waist and kissing the back of Ray's hand. He adjusts his hand, Ray's fingers curling in the space between the man's thumb and forefinger as his fingers loosely wrap around Ray's hand. There's a hand on his shoulder blade and he automatically puts his hand on the man's shoulder, to push him away or to steady himself he doesn't know. He stumbles when the man moves, and he can hear violins and trumpets blaring from the man's headphones. Ray steps back with his right foot when the man leads with his left, and pretty soon he's being spun around to soft tapping on his waist; one-two-three-one-two-three. The beat and footwork is easy enough to follow, and before Ray knows it he's spinning and dancing around the store with a stranger at 4:25 in the morning.

 

Ray knows he needs to be getting back to work and that his boss is nearby but he finds himself trapped by the constant lulling rhythm of their steps and the piano that joins in with the violins. The man smells faintly of cologne and pine, and Ray's heart skips a beat when he shyly looks into blue eyes slightly bloodshot and accentuated by dark marks of sleepless nights. The smile that Ray gets is blinding in its intensity; full of a tired but sated happiness, the kind that comes when a person is comfortable and relaxed and enjoying themselves. Ray feels the hand on his waist guide him closer while they spin around a display case, now aisles away from the shelves Ray was stocking and the man’s cart. “Ray! Once you’re done dancing with your boyfriend you need to finish that shelf! Gavin will be here to take the shift in 30!”

 

Ray’s cheeks flush and he stammers to say that he doesn’t even know this guy but they’re already gone, dancing alongside the cereal as the man distractedly looks at the titles. Ray is in shock; he’s literally dancing along to music Ray can hear, avoiding a wet-floor sign with ease while looking at cereal. Either this guy is a dancer or ridiculously lucky. Ray doesn’t know which one is right, all he knows is that it’s nice to feel the muscles in the man’s shoulder work when he moves and the firm grip he keeps on Ray’s hand, not enough to hurt, but enough for Ray to know that he’s not trying to hit on Ray, just wants to dance. Ray squeaks in alarm when he’s tipped backwards, and the hand that was on his waist slides to rest on the small of his back as he’s dipped down low, Ray gripping the man’s hand tight. Ray is momentarily distracted by the muscles in the man’s arms bunching and shifting with the job of holding Ray up, but he doesn’t seem to strain at all. Ray is drawn back up against the man’s chest so that the dance can continue until Ray finally hears one last resounding note from what sounds like a french horn and the man slows to a stop.

 

Ray doesn’t want to admit he’s breathing a little heavier than usual or that his face is really close to this guys right now but holy shit is his face close. Ray can see flecks of color other than blue in the man’s eyes with how close they are, and Ray isn’t sure if it’s him or not who breaks the silence with a soft intake of breath. Ray blinks and the spell is broken, the man lets him go with an apologetic smile, reaching up and yanking the earbuds from his ears, new music starting up. “Sorry to keep you from your job.. Ray.” The man squints a little when he reads Ray’s name tag and Ray finds himself fighting not to squirm under the man’s gaze.

 

“Eh, it’s okay. One can only put so many can of lima beans on the shelf before they wanna run from the store screaming.” The man laughs softly, the two of them walking slowly back to their respective positions. Ray with the palette of cans, Ryan pushing his cart to stand near Ray while Ray goes back to work. “Do you always dance when you’re shopping?” Ray asks, not to break the silence, more out of curiosity. The man looks up from the can of wax beans he’s holding, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Not usually. Was it weird?” Ray shrugs, finishing with the lima beans and starting on corn. “Thanks for dancing with me, by the way.”

 

“I don’t dance, I just followed what you were doing.” The man smiles kindly in the corner of Ray’s vision and Ray feels his heart thump a little bit faster.

 

“You’re a natural. You sure you don’t dance?”

 

“Positive. I’m more of the ‘stay at home and play video games all the time’ kind of guy.”

 

The man opens his mouth to respond, lips curled in an amused smile when a loud voice rings through the store and Ray jerks, nearly dropping the last can of corn. “X-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I’m here to take over!”

 

Ray is nearly bowled over by the gangly brit that runs up, hugging Ray while the other man takes a step back, bumping into his own cart. “Jeez Gavin, you literally see me everyday.”

 

“I missed you too Ray!” Gavin coos, Ray grunting and pushing until Gavin relinquishes his near chokehold on Ray. “You get going home now, you hear?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I hear you.” Ray says, untying the apron from around his waist. Ray looks up to see the man and his cart gone, Ray swearing under his breath as he looks around. “Where’d he go?”

 

“Who?” Gavin says in confusion, looking around at the empty aisle. “There’s no one in the store beside us and the boss. You okay, Ray?”

 

“Yeah.. I just missed my chance at another dance.”

 

~*~

 

Ray kind of misses dancing. Not that he was ever big on it before, but there’s just something about it that makes Ray want to turn on some kind of music and just let loose. Ray remains firmly rooted on the couch, though, xbox controller in hand and eyelids drooping after a long shift and no sleep. Ray tried to get different hours for almost two weeks, hoping to see that man again during the day, but he knows its a long shot. People come to that grocery store maybe once, and there are only two regulars; an older lady that knows the boss personally and a group of kids that come in and buy as much candy as they can before leaving. Ray doesn't remember falling asleep during a game of Tetris, but he wakes up to his phone ringing crazily, Ray blearily fixing his glasses before grabbing his phone and picking up. "What?"

 

"Ray! Meet me at the dance studio a few blocks from your apartment!" Ray winces at Gavin's voice and groans, looking at the clock on the wall. Four in the afternoon. "Hurry Ray, be here by 4:30!"

 

Ray swears and stumbles up, going and taking a quick shower before throwing on cargo shorts and a t-shirt, slipping his favorite checkered vans on. Ray makes sure he has his keys before rushing out the door, taking the stairs and dashing out of the front door. Ray waves to the elderly lady that lives a couple doors down in his rush to leave, running down the sidewalk and pausing to catch his breath at a crosswalk. Ray shoves his hands in his pockets and hurries through the crowd, hunching his shoulders and generally blending in. Ray stops outside the doors of the dance studio, looking around for Gavin and jumping when a hand claps on his shoulder. "Why did you tell me to come here?"

 

"It's a surprise!" Gavin crows, grabbing Ray's arm and dragging him inside the building. Gavin steps up to the counter, grinning at the redhead behind the counter. "Hi love, we're here for the class!"

 

"This is Ray?" The girl asks curiously, Gavin nodding and nudging Ray closer. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Meg. I'm the owner of the dance studio and an instructor."

 

Ray shakes her hand, smiling when Meg smiles politely. "Nice to meet you. Gavin's talked about you a lot."

 

Ray hears Gavin make a noise of disbelief and embarrassment and he grins, Meg giggling. “Ray!”

 

“Well would you look at the time, the class is about to start, you better hurry!” Meg breaks in before Gavin can get all huffy, placing a hand on Gavin’s back as she shoves them towards the hallway leading to one of the dance rooms. Ray pushes through the door and steps into the crowd of younger people standing around, looking at a man standing away from the group, smiling pleasantly and talking.

 

“You’re all here to learn how to waltz, correct?” There’s a murmur of agreement from the group and Ray shoots Gavin a dirty look, Gavin grinning sheepishly before his attention is attracted to Meg standing up next to the other instructor. “Good good! Waltzing is a good way to learn more about your dance partner without talking. But, since you can’t learn names through waltzing, we’ll all introduce ourselves before pairing up.”

 

Meg claps her hands together when the man smiles at her, her own grin cheery. “My name is Meg, I’m going to be helping out in here!”

 

Gavin raises his hand to go next and Meg rolls her eyes, grin growing as she waves for him to go ahead. “I’m Gavin.”

 

“I’m Lindsay!” A redhead speaks up, smiling and holding the hand of a man with curly hair. He doesn’t look like he wanted to come, but his face softens a little bit when he looks at Lindsay.

 

“I’m Michael.” There’s a chorus of other names; Barbara, Kerry, Miles, Matt, Jeremy, Arryn, Jack, Caiti, Geoff, and Griffon. Ray jolts when he realizes all eyes are looking at him and he smiles sheepishly.

 

“Oh uh, I’m Ray.”

 

“Welcome everybody, I hope you all get to know each other, this is a one week class. My name is Ryan, and as you can probably tell, I’ll be your dance instructor.” Ryan claps his hands together, that same smile on his face as he looks expectantly at the crowd. “Anyone know how to waltz already?”

 

Everyone else shuffles around nervously, trying to avoid being called on. Gavin coughs into his fist and nudges Ray, causing him to stumble forward while glaring back at Gavin. Ray raises his hand slowly, feeling like if a hole opened under his feet it would be better than the gaze that pins him to the spot. Ray sees recognition in those blue eyes, and with a jolt he hears trumpets and violins and the squeaking of their shoes on tile at 4 in the morning. “I know how.” Ray says quietly.

 

“Fantastic. Would you like to be my partner?”

 

“Umm, yeah, sure.” Ray feels like the stupidest guy on the planet. Who wouldn’t want to dance with their hot dance instructor? He steps forward, out of the crowd and towards Ryan.

 

“Everyone else partner up and stand in a box.” Ryan instructs, Ray moving to stand with Ryan. Michael partners with Lindsay, Meg with Gavin, Kerry with Miles, Barbara with Arryn, Jack with Caiti, Griffon with Geoff, Matt with Jeremy. They all move to stand in a box, evenly spaced out in the room, Ryan nodding in satisfaction. “Wonderful. You all need to decide who’s going to lead. Once you’ve done that mirror how I’m standing with my partner.” Ray places his hand in Ryan’s, resting his other on Ryan’s shoulder and keeping his elbow up. Ryan’s hand rests on Ray’s shoulder blade again and Ray tries not to shiver at the touch. Everyone decides who’s going to lead, and Ray halfheartedly tries not to sway towards Ryan when he speaks. “Now for a left turn configuration, the lead is going to start the dance. When the lead steps forward with their left, your partner will step back with their right. Step with your heel on the first step, and then with the balls of your feet for the second and third step.”

 

“What are the other steps?”

 

Ryan laughs softly, dropping Ray’s hand and pointing to the box that they’re all in. “They’re all here. A waltz is done to a ¾ time song, so each step with be on a beat. I’ll count off each step as I demonstrate.” Ryan takes Ray’s hand again and Ray swallows nervously, looking down at his feet briefly. Ryan begins the dance, Ray fumbling for a moment before falling into the rhythm. Ray hears Ryan counting off; one-two-three-one-two-three. “For the lead the footwork is step forward with your left, diagonal to the corner with your right, then back with your right, and repeat. For your partner it’s the opposite, step back with your right, diagonal with your left, forward with your left, repeat.” Ray stops when Ryan does, dropping his hands to his sides while Ryan walks around the room slowly, correcting where hands are and guiding the others through the footwork. They all stumble and step with hesitant, uncertain steps, but once they catch on and fall into a rhythm they step like they’ve done this for weeks. “Good!”

 

“Ryan, you left your dance partner all alone.” Meg chastises, Ryan coming back over and apologizing to Ray. “Everyone focus on footwork. Make sure you stay within the boxes on the floor and that you don’t step on toes.”

 

“Once you guys are confident in doing it with the box, we’ll move on to doing simple reverse turning. For now, just get comfortable with each other and the footwork.” Ryan says, once again taking Ray’s hand as Ray looks around. Was his hand sweaty? Was he holding too tight? He didn’t want to come off as clingy or weird and he definitely does not want to seem nervous even though his gut twists with it. Ray jolts when Ryan begins moving, and he moves with him, mindlessly repeating the box step to a metronome that clicks out the beat. He hears the other people in the room muttering the pattern along with the footwork; one-two-three-one-two-three, a symphony of collective swears when they mess up or apologizing when they step on toes. Ray doesn’t realize that Ryan has started turning him with him until they’re traversing the room, spinning and turning along the edges as Ryan briefly looks at each person, Ray closing his eyes, if only to savor the moment.

 

The feeling of dancing lifts something from Ray’s shoulders, lets him relax and just enjoy the ticking of the metronome and the warmth of the man holding his hand and guiding him. He imagines he can smell the cleaner they use at the grocery store, feel the cold breeze that swept in when Ryan first walked in. He hums what he can remember of the music, just a mindless little harmony to keep himself from messing up the turns or spins. Ray feels the hand on his shoulder blade slide lower, to the small of his back, and his eyes open when he hears a surprised gasp ripple through the room, Ray’s world shifting as Ryan dips him. Ray’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the beautiful smile on Ryan’s face and the warmth in his eyes, Ryan slowly pulling him out of the dip before they’re off again, spinning and turning to roaring applause. “Why are they clapping?”

 

“Because you’re beautiful when you dance.” Ryan murmurs, just loud enough for Ray to hearing over the beating of his heart and the metronome. Ray feels his cheeks heat up from the compliment and he looks away from Ryan’s kind face, trying not to grin. “5:30.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s 5:30. The class is over for the day.” They falter to a stop, neither really wanting to let go but both knowing they have to. Ray steps away first, Ryan taking a step back as well. "Thank you all for coming today, I hope you enjoyed learning the box step. Be back here tomorrow, same time, and we'll learn turning."

 

Everyone chatters on their way out, thanking Meg as she stands by the door and waving hesitantly to Ryan. Gavin winks at Ray as he loops his arm with Meg's, dragging her from the room. Ryan goes to stop the metronome, and Ray sees his shoulders rise as he pulls in a slow breath before releasing it. "Didn't peg you for a dance teacher." Ray starts, wincing at how lame he sounds. Why can't he just strike up simple conversation without sounding stupid?

 

"Didn't peg you for one to take a class." Ryan replies, smiling softly as he leans a hip against the table the metronome is on. "You said you didn't dance."

 

"Gavin dragged me here." Ray says, silence falling between the two of them. The air is a little awkward, and Ryan looks as if he's thinking hard about something. Ray clears his throat, cheeks red as he picks at the hem of his t-shirt. "You left before I could finish talking to you."

 

"Your shift was over." Is all Ryan says, looking at his watch before stepping away from the table. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

 

"Yes." Ray blurts out before he realizes he doesn't have his wallet on him. "Er- I would, but I kind of left my wallet at home."

 

"Don't worry about it." Ryan says dismissively, grabbing a bag from the corner of the room. "I'm going to change real quick, wait for me in the lobby?" Ray nods mutely, turning and walking to the lobby in a daze. Ray blinks in shock when Gavin appears in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

 

"You want me to walk you home?"

 

"I think I have a date." Ray says in disbelief, Gavin gaping as Meg does something behind the counter. Gavin grabs Ray's shoulders and shakes him a little bit, Ray blinking rapidly. "What?"

 

"You have a date? With Mr. Hot Dancing Teacher?" Gavin demands, Ray nodding slowly. Gavin pumps a fist in the air before hugging Ray, laughing excitedly. "Good for you X-Ray!"

 

"You owe me 5 bucks." Meg says as she walks up, Gavin pouting and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be nervous, Ryan is a huge nerd."

 

"Coming from the queen of the nerds." Ray jumps and looks at Ryan as he walks out, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, just like before. A brown jacket looks like it was thrown on in a rush, but the messy look suits Ryan.

 

"So you know I'm royalty." Meg jokes, Gavin snickering and Ray smiling. "You can go ahead, I'll lock up tonight."

 

Ryan makes a face as he looks between Meg and Gavin, pausing for a moment. "Don't do anything in my room, please."

 

"No promises!" Meg replies in a singsong voice, taking Gavin's hand and sauntering off. Ray laughs and shakes his head, following Ryan out and towards the parking lot.

 

“I’d try to reassure you that Gavin is better than that, but he isn’t. Sorry bro.” Ryan shrugs and unlocks his truck, Ray hesitating for a moment before climbing into the passenger seat, the engine roaring to life as Ryan relaxes in the seat.

 

“Meg knows not to mess with my stuff. Your friend knows that by now, too.” They pull out onto the busy streets, Ray nonchalantly gripping the door to steady himself as if he was riding a public bus.

 

“Does he hang around the studio a lot?” Ryan shrugs while sitting at a red light, looking over at Ray and smiling when he sees Ray’s grip.

 

“He’s there every day, talking to Meg before going off to work. He makes comments to me about you, by the way.”

 

Ray groans; Gavin saying things about Ray to other people generally meant Gavin was trying to hook them up or do something ridiculous during Ray’s shift that he would have to deal with. Both were annoying. It’s not that Ray doesn’t like dating, he just doesn’t like his friends setting him up. He wants to do it himself. “What does he say? Stupid shit I’ll bet.”

 

“He gave me your work schedule. Told me to go and pick you up and ‘take him on a proper date, you slow bloke.’ as he put it.”

 

Ray smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. he’d been trying to change his schedule for weeks, but Gavin kept taking the hours! No wonder! “I kept trying to change my schedule but Gavin wouldn’t let me. Now I know why.”

 

Ray is surprised when Ryan laughs, pulling into the parking lot of a small diner. “He’s been insisting on me going to that store for almost two weeks.”

 

“And then he dragged me to a dance class that he conveniently forgot to tell me was taught by you.” Ray shakes his head at Gavin’s silly antics to try and get them together, sliding into opposite side of the booth that Ryan sits in, staring at each other from across the plastic checkerboard table. “I thought it was weird that he was taking all the extra hours and that my boss was.. Letting him.. My boss!”

 

“What about him?” Ray scowls and slumps in the seat, throwing his hands in up disbelief.

 

“He’s in on it! The night you danced with me he though you were my boyfriend. He must be trying to give me time off to-” Ray stops, realizing what he just said as his cheeks flush and Ryan looks away, cheeks just as red as he coughs into his fist. Ray rubs the back of his head, playing with the menu that’s set before them by a grinning waitress who winks knowingly at Ryan. Ryan glares halfheartedly at her, shoulders slumping as he sighs in defeat.

 

“It isn’t that bad, right? Being set up with me?” Ray instantly slides his butt back on the seat, sitting up and leaning over the table.

 

“Fuck no. I didn’t mean to come off like an ass I just- don’t like my friends setting me up. Sorry for being a dick.”

 

Ryan smiles at him like he didn’t do anything wrong, but Ray still feels guilty. “I think I can forgive you. That is, if..”

 

“If?” Ray says, stomach twisting with.. Anticipation? Nerves? Nausea? Ray doesn’t know, but he finds himself leaning forward all the same, Ryan almost halfway across the table.

 

“If there’s going to be a second date.” Ryan says, smoothly running his fingers down the side of Ray’s neck before sitting back, leaving Ray half leaning over the table, half out of his seat.

 

Ray smiles captivatingly, leaning back in the chair as he opens the menu. “Depends on if you’re good.” The laugh that the comment elicits makes Ray’s stomach flop and his smile grow larger.

 

They order food eventually, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the silence and bustle of the diner and the stories they tell each other. Ray rants about something stupid that Gavin did which resulted in Ray having to redo a kickass display made from cans. Ryan talks about the computer company he works at, Ray just happy to listen to Ryan’s voice even though he doesn’t know what a switch-case statement is or what a while loop is even supposed to do. True to his word, when the bill comes Ryan glances at it before tucking the appropriate amount in the waiter’s black wallet and signing the receipt. Ryan waits to get his copy back before sliding out of the booth, Ray following after without a thought. They walk back to his truck, and when Ryan drives past Ray’s apartment building he doesn’t say anything, just rests his hand in the one Ryan offers him from across the center console.

 

They drive for hours, out of town and through backcountry roads, Ray idly thinking that if Ryan was a murderer he could kill him and Ray would never be found. Ray can’t find it in himself to care much, the hum of the engine and Ryan’s fingers laced with his is enough for him, and Ray knows this is possibly one of the best dates he’s ever been on. Ryan stops the car at the end of a dirt road, and Ray slowly looks around, cracking a small smile. “I’m not going to murder you, I promise.” Ryan says, Ray laughing softly as he slides out of the truck. He stretches his legs for a moment before Ryan takes his hand again, leading him to climb up on the hood of the car. Ryan lays back against the windshield, Ray hesitating only a moment before he lays in the space against Ryan’s side, staring up at the stars.

 

“This is more than a bite to eat.” Ray observes, Ryan’s arm tightening around him for a moment before he relaxes, absently playing with the material of Ray’s shirt.

 

“I didn’t want you to go yet.” Ryan admits, Ray wordlessly agreeing by tucking himself firmly against Ryan’s side, pointing up to a cluster of stars. Ray traces the stars, mapping them out while Ryan watches.

 

“That’s scorpio. It’s the only one I can remember, but it’s there.”

 

“What’s the story behind it?” Ray smiles when Ryan asks, staring up at the stars that form the constellation.

 

“It relates to Orion. He boasted that he would kill every animal on Earth, so Artemis offered them all protection. Artemis and her mother sent a scorpion to kill Orion, and when they battled the scorpion won. It’s said that the battle was so lively that Zeus himself noticed and raised the scorpion to the heavens.” Ryan hums with the story, Ray closing his eyes and just resting. “There’s another version of it, too. It was once said that Orion was better than Artemis, but he denied, saying that she was better than him, and so Artemis took a liking to him. Apollo became angry with Orion, so he sent a scorpion to kill Orion, and when he died Artemis asked Zeus to put him in the sky.”

 

“That’s beautiful. In an odd, murderous way. Where’s Orion?”

 

“Not here. If the scorpion is out, then he’s not. Orion hunts the skies of winter, and runs in fear when the scorpion rises once more.”

 

“Cosmic balance..” Ryan murmurs, Ray nodding. The air brings goosebumps to Ray’s skin, but he’s warm against Ryan’s side and the warmth hood of the car underneath him.

 

~*~

 

Ray learns that Ryan doesn’t pay attention when he’s dancing. He’s a thousand miles away, lost in his thoughts and the movements of the dance. Ray doesn’t mind, not when Ryan will tug him a little bit closer than necessary, hand slipping from his shoulder blade to Ray’s waist. The class is long since over, but Ray makes it a point to stop by the studio when he knows Ryan is sitting alone, staring at the mirror that lines the wall or the boxes on the floor. Ray will walk in as quietly as he can, pressing play on the stereo that’s always set to one certain song. Ryan will bow to him, take Ray’s hand and kiss the back of it like he did that first night before sweeping Ray into the dance. They never speak while dancing, not even when the song loops and causes their rhythm to falter. Ray closes his eyes, allows Ryan to guide them, sometimes, laughing softly when Ryan does something silly while they dance or sighing softly when Ryan dips him. Ray isn’t a dancer, but when he’s in Ryan’s arms, trumpets and violins and piano playing around him, echoing off the walls, he imagines he can do any kind of dance that Ryan wants him to do.

 

Sometimes when Ray opens his eyes only to see that Ryan’s are closed, he takes the opportunity to properly look at Ryan. The beard that is sometimes shaggier than it’s usual short crop of hair, the slight crookedness of his nose that makes Ray believe that Ryan used to get in a lot of fights. The smooth arch of the his cheeks bones or the dimples that Ray falls in love with when Ryan smiles. Ray sees red out of the corner of his eye, and when they spin so that Ray can peek over Ryan’s shoulder. Meg stands in the doorway, leaning her shoulder against the doorjamb. Her hand is over her mouth, and Ray thinks he sees the glimmer of tears in Meg’s eyes before he’s spinning again, and Ryan’s fingers curl in the back of his shirt, drawing him closer.

 

Ray looks at Meg when he can, and he sees her mouthing words to him, and he tries to read her lips. ‘You two are so beautiful.’ ‘He doesn’t dance this way with anyone else.’ ‘Please don’t hurt him.’ Ray nods to Meg, smoothing his fingers over Ryan’s shoulder in a silent gesture. Meg waves to him and shakes her keys, Ray nodding once more. He’ll make sure they lock up before Ray has to leave for work. The song winds down to an and once for a minute or so later, and Ray stops as well, looking at the clock on the wall. “You have to leave already?”

 

“You say that like we haven’t been dancing for two hours.” Ray murmurs, sliding his hand from Ryan’s shoulder to cup his cheek, pull him down for a gentle kiss. “Meg left a few minutes ago, so remember to lock up.”

 

“I can drive you to the store.” So Ryan does, locking up the studio with his jacket thrown over his shoulders and Ray’s hand in his. The drive is quiet, Ryan thumping a beat on the steering wheel that Ray sways along to. Ryan walks Ray to the door, through it to the staff room, and when a song begins to play over the speakers even though Ray’s boss usually doesn’t play music, Ray smiles. Ryan offers Ray a hand, bowing at the waist and kissing Ray’s knuckles when ray’s hand slides into Ryan’s. “One last grocery store dance? For old times sake?”

 

“Ryan, you can have a million grocery store dances as as long as you hold me like you do in the studio.”

 

 

"I wouldn't dream of doing any less."


End file.
